Once
by Kmart6267
Summary: Chloe chooses between Brian and Alek. Who will she choose? Will she make the right choice? I stink at summaries sorry! Romance will most likely take place in the middle chapters of the story.
1. Won't Miss Him

1Chloe's POV...

"I really need to tell him. But I really don't want to tell him. Do I HAVE to tell him?" I asked Amy. We were talking about me telling Brian that we could only ever be friends, and that I didn't mean for him to see me and Alek kissing the other night.

"Yes! Chloe, if you don't tell him now, he could stand in the way of your relationship with Alek later." she replied. As much as I didn't want to hear it, I knew she was right.

And then, unfortunately for me Brian showed up at the store. Horrible timing!

"Hey Brian, um can I talk to you in private for a minute," I asked shakily.

Brian's POV

"Yeah I guess," I said as my thoughts pondered. She is actually taking the bait. I followed her into the storage room. Thank goodness this is where I told my dad I would trap her. She is SO predictable. She even closed the door.

"Brian, I just have to come out and say this, I am really"- she started.

But, I cut her off. "I know what you are." I stated making this as plain as possible.

"Good. Then you know why I can't kiss you."

"Yes. But I also know that you are the uniter. You are one life down, and you still have eight more to go. After I am done you will have none."

Chloe's POV

Before I could know what was going on, I caught a glimpse of bleach blonde hair and muscles. _Alek_. Always my knight in shining armor! Just as I came back to reality, Alek let his claws come loose and practically ripped Brian to shreds. _Literally._ Then he came to check on me.

"Chloe. Are you alright?" he asked in his signature sincere Alek voice.

"Me? Yeah I am fine. What about you?" I replied.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I know I was eavesdropping, but something about him just doesn't settle well with me, so I can't trust him alone with you."

"Don't worry. For once I am actually glad you were listening." I saw a mischevious glint in his eyes so I added, "But, only this once." I saw his face drop slightly after that. We stepped outside of the store at this point.

"So, since you don't have to worry about Brian anymore, have any particular new guys in mind," he asked while trying to make sure I saw him flexing his muscles.

"Actually, yes Mr. Muscles I do," I replied with a chuckle.

"And who might that be," Alek asked with his usual cocky tone.

"I don't think you know him. He can be a real prat sometimes. But, he can also be one of the sweetest guys I have ever known," I added for his sake. I then gave him a quick peck on the lips. He didn't have time to kiss me back, because I playfully took off running on the rooftops at that point. I knew he was following me because his scent is one I find myself repeatedly thinking about. I wonder why?


	2. Whats Friday Night?

1Chloe's POV...

Alek and I ran for what felt forever. But, it was only 15 minutes. Man I really need to get in shape.

"Getting good, King," he said with his sweet smirk.

"Thanks," I replied politely.

"You will never be as good as me though," he added as we started to walk on top of my house.

"Well someone is full of himself."

"Who? Me? Definitely not," he added with a chuckle. "You should get inside. Its getting late, and I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides, you can't be grounded for Friday night," he added.

"What's Friday night?" I asked. I totally knew what he was doing but, why not give him a hard time about it.

"Our first date."

I swear after he said that my cheeks were as red as the rose bushes outside our front door. Why am I blushing? I never blush, I thought silently. I never thought that I would hear those words come out of his mouth. At least not to me.

"Oh. Is that it? So you don't want to me to get in trouble so that you don't miss out on a date," I asked in a teasing tone. "Still sounds kind of selfish."

"Chloe!"

"I'm kidding," I said as I took a few steps toward him. I let him pull me into a very tight and protective hug. I knew right then that he was right, we do belong together. He kissed my forehead once I pulled away from the hug.

"Good night, Chloe," he said with a real smile on his face.

"Good night,"I said. " Alek, do me a favor and get some rest. I can't have you half a sleep Friday night."

"Chloe, I have to protect you. Its my job. And don't worry, if I start to doze off I will call someone in to take my place. You will never been un-protected."

"Its not me I'm worried about," I said pouting. " I don't want you to get sick or something because you haven't slept!"

"If I get really tired I will just come in your room and lay on the couch in there," he said.

"Fine. But I don't like it!"

He kissed my forehead one last time.

"See you in the morning. Sleep well," he said in his adorable little British accent.

"Good night," I said half yawning.

Once I had showered and put on my pajamas I checked my laptop for any new e-mail from my dad. There weren't any. Then I heard footsteps on my roof. I put my laptop back on my desk smiling, because I knew that Alek wouldn't leave me and I felt a sense of protection. My phone vibrated. A new text from Alek:

_Get some sleep! I just wanted to let you know I'm here and I will always be here for you Chloe. I think I have fallen in love with you."_

I read the message over and over until I thought about the fact that he probably wanted a reply. So I replied:

_All right! But how can I sleep after you send me a message like that? Not that I didn't like it!:) Good night! For real this time!_

I put my phone on the charger as I heard a soft chuckle on my rooftop. I knew at that point, he got my reply. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Author's note...**

**Hey guys! I am totally shocked at the responses I have gotten to this story! So many of you have added it to your favorites or added it to your alerts, and I just wanted to say thank you! I would like some reviews though! To know if I should write another chapter, I need input! I am all ears! Thanks SOOOOOOO much!:):):)**

**-Kmart626**


	3. Buzzzzzz

1**Author's Note...**

**Hey Guys! Thank you soo much for all of your reviews! Also, any of you that have added this story to your favorites list or your story alerts, I appreciate it so much. I only have two fanfics out. This one, and a Harry Potter one. This one has gotten so many responses! I am SOOO sorry that you guys had to wait for chapter 3! Lets hope it was worth the wait! Opinions gladly accepted in review form or PM! Thanks again!:):)**

**-Kmart626**

Chloe's POV...

As I woke up this morning, I felt great. Everything seemed to be going right for me these days. But, then I remembered I still have to go to school, so maybe not EVERYTHING. But, a lot of things! I, Chloe King, actually has a date with Alek Petrov tomorrow night! ME! I let out a small squeel!

"Wait I can't squeel, that is so 14 years old," I said out loud. Why am I talking to myself? I thought. How was I supposed to get to school? I woke up late so my mom left me a note saying she had to go ahead and leave, so I had to find a ride to school. Instantly it hit me.

Alek's POV...

My phone buzzed from my dresser. New text message.

_Good Morning!:) -Chloe_

I replied.

_Yes it is! How did you sleep last night? -Alek_

Buzzzzzz.

_Good! Thanks for asking! Have you already left your place for school? -Chloe_

I type a quick reply as I am trying to pour milk into my cereal bowl. Whoops! Looks like I am not a good multi-tasker, I thought as I was cleaning up the milk that overflowed from my cereal bowl.

_No. Did you need something? Is everything OK? -Alek_

Buzzzzzz.

_Everything is fine, but I woke up late and my mom had to leave, so I don't have a ride to school. I hate to ask you to but... -Chloe_

I chuckled as I read the message. She always wakes up late!

_I'll be there in a few:) - Alek_

Buzzzzzz.

_:) -Chloe_

I finished my Fruity Pebbles quickly. I pretty much threw the bowl in the sink, grabbed my bookbag and ran out the door. _Literally_. When I pulled up at Chloe's house, she was sitting on the front steps.

"You wanted to see me so bad you couldn't wait the couple extra seconds it would have taken for me to walk the steps and knock on the door," I asked her playfully.

"Definitely not," she replied. "I just really don't want to be late for school. AGAIN."

"Sure. That's why."

She hit me playfully on the arm.

"I'm driving. You could cause an accident," I said putting on my winning smirk.

"Yeah. I would be the one to cause an accident," she said. "Besides, you hardly keep your eyes on the road as it is."

"You're right. I'm always distracted by how beautiful you are," I said as I laced my fingers through hers. I saw her face go totally red. That was just a bonus!

Chloe's POV...

As he laced his fingers through mine, my cheeks got redder than my shirt. Totally embarasssing! Today I was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a pink and red scarf. I matched it with dark wash skinny jeans and my black UGG boots. I thought I looked okay.

"So, how did protector duty go last night," I asked him.

"Same as always. Except last night, you talked in your sleep," he added with a grin.

I went pale. _Oh no! What did I say?_ I knew I talked in my sleep occasionally, but knowing what I dreamt about last night, this cannot be good.

"Do I even want to know what I said," I asked him. I watched him as a huge grin spread all the way up to his ears.

"Probably, but I think I will keep that a secret."

"What? No! Alek," I put on a fake pouty face so that he would tell me. I really wanted to know!

"You're cute. But, still not going to tell you," he said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Fine. But, eventually I will get it out of you." I said looking at him over the top of the car.

"Just come on. You're the one who doesn't want to be late."

He grabbed my hand and we walked through the double doors and into the hallway. We had walked into school together before, but never holding hands. I couldn't help but notice all of the sad faced girls in the hallway. Just then Amy walked up with this huge smile on her face.

"Chloe! Why didn't you tell me," she asked as she looked down at our hands.

"It was late," I said knowing that was not going to fly with Amy, but a girl can hope. Just then the bell rang for homeroom.

"I gotta go," Alek said. He kissed me on the cheek and sped to his homeroom class on the opposite side of the school. Leaving me and a smiling Amy in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on. We don't want to be late," I said grabbing Amy's wrist and pulling her to our classroom. We had all of the same classes together, except math. She is a genius in math, and I am average.

"Will you tell me about it later," she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I replied with a small smile. I was just happy. And I am pretty sure why! The day was a blur after that. When the last bell rang I rushed to the doors, so I wouldn't be late for work.

"Chloe!" I turned to see Alek coming down the hallway.

"You need a ride to work?"

"No. You should go home and rest before training and protector duty tonight. I will be fine," I looked at my watch. "And apparently late too!" I kissed him quickly and ran to work.

When I got there, Lana was talking to one of the customers.

"Well look who got here on time," she said shocked.

I looked at my watch. Wow! I must have run really fast. Work went by fairly slow. I was supposed to meet Amy at the coffee shop as soon as I got off. My phone buzzed in my pocket. A new text message from Amy.

_Still meeting me for coffee? - Ames_

I replied.

_Of course. Why wouldn't I be? -Chlo_

Buzzzz.

_I didn't know if your prince made plans for you guys! -Ames_

I chuckled and typed back quickly so that I didn't get in trouble.

_Nope. Not until tomorrow night. -Chlo _

Buzzzz.

_WHAT? You better explain that too! -Ames_

Of course. Amy would want to know EVERY little detail.

See ya in a few! -Chlo

I was totally siked about tomorrow night, I even bought a new shirt to wear. Not that I had any idea what we were doing. And I had a feeling I wouldn't know until tomorrow night at 7!

**Author's Note...**

**What did you think? I need opinions on the whole text conversations. Good? Not good? Let me know! Will post next chapter ASAP!**

-**Kmart626**


	4. Cars and What to Wear

1**Author's Note...**

**HEY! I am so excited to tell you guys that this chapter I think is the best yet! It took me the longest so lets hope so! I'm sorry you guys had to wait, but I had a hard time figuring out a few details in this chapter. I may be contacting some of you that have favorited the story or added it to your story alerts for opinions. Enjoy!:):)**

**-Kmart626**

Chloe's POV...

As soon as I got off, I went to the coffee shop to meet Amy. I walked in and saw her sitting at our favorite table with two coffees. I went over to the table.

"Hey," I said as I took a seat in the chair.

"Skip the greetings and just explain," she said sounding super excited.

I chuckled and said, "Okay. Well, he came over the other night after we fought the jackals and told me we belonged together, and then before I could say anything he kissed me. Oh and just to tell you, he is a GREAT kisser! Anyways, Brian saw the whole thing, and was totally ticked off about it. But, in my defense, I told him we could only ever be friends."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he just up and kissed you! And for the record, Brian was never a favorite of mine," she said.

"Yeah right! You always thought he was cute!"

"Okay fine I did, but that is totally besides the point. What happened after he saw you?"

"Nothing. I tried to stop him and explain, but he didn't want to hear it. So, the next day he came to the store and I asked him if we could talk. He said that was fine and so, I took him into the storage room where it could be a little bit more private. He told me he knew what I was, and that when he was finished with me I would not have any lives left. Before I knew what to do or say, he was trying to kill me. But, my knight in shining armor came to my rescue. After that, we went for a run on the roofs, and he asked me what I was doing Friday night, and I said nothing so, we have a date."

"Wow! Anything else?," Amy asked shocked at how much she missed in two days.

"Nope, that covers it," I replied hoping she was satisfied.

"So, where is he taking you one your big date," she asked.

"That's a mystery to me."

"WHAT? He didn't tell you where he was taking you or what you were doing?"

"No. And believe me I would kind of like to know myself so that I have just the slightest idea on what to wear."

"I think a pair of skinnies with a dressier shirt, scarf and flats. What do you think?"

"Sounds like any other Winter day wardrobe for me. Maybe I should get something from the shop," I said trying to visualize the new merchandise that came in today.

"Or, you could borrow that really cute top I got in Daytona over Spring Break," she offered excitedly as we walked out the door of the coffee shop.

"Oh, yeah the one with the blue and pink designs. I love that one."

"It yours for the night," she said. And then added, "But only for the night."

"Darn," I said as I laughed. "Well I better run. Mom is making some big dinner tonight."

"Ok. Well have fun and tell her I said hi," she said.

"Will do! See you tomorrow," I replied as she walked to her car. Man I really needed to get one of those. Walking is good exercise and all, but that plus training equals worn out! Maybe that should be a conversation at dinner tonight. When I got home it smelled really good.

"Hey honey, I'm in the kitchen," I heard my mom yell. I walked in to see her stirring a pot of noodles.

"Hey. What's for dinner," I asked curiously.

"Your favorite. Cajun chicken alfredo with garlic bread. Oh, and of course a pre-meal ceasar salad," she said. My mouth started to water.

"What's the occasion," I asked knowing there had to be something to encourage this.

"What? I can't make my daughter her favorite meal every once in a while," she asked.

"Oh no. You can. Believe me, I approve, but usually there is something up when you make a special dinner," I said.

"Nothings up. At least not with me. What about you? Anything you want to tell me," she said with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Ok. What do you know I did that I don't even know I did. Because whatever I did, I probably didn't mean to do it. What did I do," I babbled. I really need to stop doing that I thought to myself. My phone buzzed in my bag. New text message from Alek.

_You babble a lot -Alek_

I laughed silently.

_It is one of my many talents! -Chloe_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_You have talents? JK! Enjoy your dinner! -Alek_

I replied.

_:P. Haha very funny! And thanks! I will talk to you later:) -Chloe_

Beep. Beep. Beep

_Was that an invitation? -Alek_

I replied.

_You wish!:) -Chloe_

I put my phone back in my bag and went to the table.

"So, how was your day," I asked my Mom. I was totally trying to stall her. Whatever I did I did not want to get in trouble for it. Not now. Everything is going so well. After mom brought the food over to the table, we said the blessing and dug in. It was so good!

"So, judging by how fast you ate it, it must have been good," she said laughing.

"It totally was. You look so pretty today mom," I started.

"What do you want," she asked. "I know that voice Chloe, you want something. What is it?"

"Well, I think it is time for me to get a car," I said hoping I was pushing the envelope.

"You think? Because, I know," she said smiling.

"But Mom,- wait what?" I asked totally shocked by her quick agreement. "Did you just agree to me getting a car?"

"Yes. Did you want me to disagree?"

"NO! I just didn't expect you to agree so quickly," I said running to give her a hug. "Thank you so much Mom! You're the best!"

"I will never get tired of hearing that," she said happily.

That night after I had showered and put my Pj's on, I checked my laptop for any new e-mails or chats. Nothing. I called Amy, and talked to her for a little while. We just talked about random stuff, like my mom agreeing to buy me a car, Alek, clothes, homework, Alek, my date, and Alek. After I finished talking to her, I checked my e-mail one last time before going to sleep. The screen read: _One new Message from unknown sender._ I clicked on the box. It opened the message. The message read:

_Chloe,_

_This is your dad. I know you probably wouldn't even want to call me that after everything I put you and your mom through. Please respond, just so I know you're still alive._

_-Dad_

I read this message over and over just to make sure it really was him. There was no way to be sure, he didn't include anything to prove that he had been here when I was little. I replied:

_Unknown Sender,_

_If you really are my Dad, you are going to have to give me proof that you were a Dad to me at some point in my life. Then, maybe I would believe it was you..._

_-Chloe_

I sent it and waited to see if I got a reply. Nothing. So, I put my laptop on my desk and laid down to go to sleep. It wasn't hard that night. I had been really tired from school and work, and then I talked to Amy on the phone for what felt like forever. I was just exhausted! But, lets hope I sleep good tonight, because tomorrow is my big date with Alek. I smiled at that thought!

**Author's Note...**

**SOOOOO, what did you think? I know the conversation with her Dad is really confusing right now, but trust me, it will clear up. But, please pretend any conversation she has had with him in the show does not exist in this story. Pleas review and keep reading!**

**-Kmart626**


End file.
